Operation BRAINDEAD
by Kids Next Door
Summary: The KND are at it again to capture The Delightful Children's most delicous and scrumptious cake ever! But it seems like the Delightful Children have a plan of their own... come and see. *Complete*
1. Mission At Hand

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone I'm starting out new! I've made fanfics before but... I deleted them. So yeah, I'm starting out new so hope yooh people like meh newest fic so far! **

**Also, to let yooh alls knows, I do NOT own KND! As awesome as it is I give my full respect for it, kaiis? Okidoki, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

Operation: B.R.A.I.N.D.E.A.D.

**B**eing

**R**etarted

**A**lone

**I**s

**N**ever

**D**elightful

**E**specially

**A**t

**D**uty

Chapter 1: Mission At Hand

"Kids Next Door... Battle Stations!" The leader of sector V, Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1, called out as he jumped into the air, gripping hold of his S.P.L.A.N.K.L.E.R. as he dodged a ray beam from their new weapon that the Delightful Children had in possesion.

"Right! ... Five!" Numbuh 5 --Abigail Lincoln-- called out in reply at the regular routine they did of calling out their numbers. She quickly skidded through towards the Delightful Children, kicking their birthday cake out of their hands as it now soared through the air. Numbuh 4 --Wallabee Beatles-- smirked, seeing his turn had come as he readied to jump to the cake.

"Fou- waaah!" Numbuh 4 called out as he went flying backwards across the room. He grunted as he skidded back to the ground, growning slightly as the air was taken out of him. Numbuh 3 --Kuki Sanban-- and 2 --Hoagie Gilligan Jr.-- came by his side quickly to help him up.

"Numbah 4, are you okay?!" Kuki called out as she dropped by his side. Numbuh 4 made a small nod, his teeth gritting together.

"Yeah... just fine..." He grunted in reply.

"Gosh, let's get him up Numbuh 3. Help me with this will 'ya?" Kuki nodded as she quickly aided Numbuh 2.

"Hah hah hah! Not so fast Kids Next Door! We won't let you get our delicous birthday cake_ that _easily!" The Delightful Children said in unision. The cake landed into the hands of the tallest siblings of the Delightful Children. In unision the siblings chuckled loudly as they lowered their weapon that they had fired on Numbuh 4, aiming it to where he was now as Kuki and Hoagie helped him up as he staggered onto his feet.

"No!" Numbuh 1 called out as he came running to his three friends' help as Abby came running behind him.

"Heh heh heh, that's right Nigel... save your friends..." The Delightfuls said in their unision voices once more as they delayed their firing, waiting for the moment to come. Abby's eyes widened as she could see their plan now.

"Numbuh 1, don't!"

"I have to Abby! I can't leave them and let them get turned to adults!" He yelled back as he made a final jump, managing to push his friends out of the way as the weapon was fired.

"Numbuh 1!" The team called out as a puff of smoke appeared as they were unable to see him. The Delightful Children made a loud laugh as their exit had arrived. A large flying craft broke into the mansion as a door opened, letting the Delightful Children on board. They turned around, looking back at the team with the grinning smiles as the smoke around where Numbuh 1 was, was clearing.

"Well then you poor, poor children... we hope you like your new leader, he's still the same really he's just... a little braindead..." They laughed at their "joke" as the team looked over at where Numbuh 1 was at, their eyes wide with fear of what might have happened to him, if he were an adult once more as he had been when the Delightfuls turned him last time. The smoke was completely gone now and there in the midst of where the smoke had been surrounding was Numbuh 1. To their surprise he was exactly normal. He didn't turn into an adult, didn't have anything weird formed onto him. He looked completely normal...

"I thought he was turned into those cruddy adults again..." Numbuh 4 mumbled loudly as he regained his stance.

"Ha! Who says our little gift was made for that?!" The Delightful Children said together as their ship started gliding away. "Father is waiting for us... goodbye Kids Next Dweebs..."

The team watched as the Delightful Children's craft left with the cake. Their laughter ringing through the air as they now were out of sight. Their eyes looked back at Nigel. He was facing forward, his eyes couldn't be seen since his sunglasses hid them as he kept his gaze forward.

"Numbuh 1?" Abby slightly called out as she slowly walked over to him. Numbuh 1 turned his head, a stern look on his face as he looked Numbuh 5. Abby gulped. "Are you alright Numbuh 1?"

There was a pause as Numbuh 1 slightly lowered his head, then raising it back up; a large grin on his face as he gave a thumbs up.

"I'm righty-o, Numbuh 5! Just a pinch of salt and it'll be perfect!"

"Wha-?!" The team said in unision and in shock.

"What happened to him?!" Numbuh 2 called out as they watched him started clapping his hands together as he giggled.

"I-I-I don't know Numbuh 2, but Numbuh 5 ain't liking 'dis one bit." Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth as he had enough of this.

"Numbuh 1! What the hec is wrong with you?!" Numbuh 1 turned and looked over at Numbuh 4, a wide grin still on his face.

"Ah, Numbuh 4! Did you get me my chocolate milk?" Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth, making a "grring" noise as he was about to strangle him, but Numbuh 3 came just in time to stop him as she held him back.

"Hi, Numbuh 1! You sure don't seem to be acting like yourself anymore!" She said in her happy-go-lucky voice. Numbuh 1 shook his head as he put one of his hands on his hip as his other hand was shaking in objection.

"Now now Numbuh 3. I know I'll never have the chance to grow my hair like your's. So you just go to the ball by yourself now darling."

"Wha?" Numbuh 3 arched her brow at her leader as she still held on to Numbuh 4 who had his hands crossed against his chest.

"I am telling you! This guy has no brains! I can't stand it! He's so... DUMB!" Numbuh 1 giggled as he pointed a finger at Numbuh 4.

"So are you, short stuff!" Numbuh 4, very much ticked off now, started squabbling around as he started prying Kuki off him.

"Okay that's it! Nobody calls me short! Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" Numbuh 5 and 2 came to the "new" Numbuh 1's aid as they kept Numbuh 4 away from him.

"Okay people, listen up! Numbuh 5 says we head back to headquarters and get this thing through! Numbuh 5 ain't going to stay here all night for 'dis, now move out!"

Numbuh 4 mumbled under his breathe as he shrugged his teammates off, shoving his hands to his pocket as he walked towards their ship. He didn't like this one bit of what those Delightful Children From Down The Lane had done. Why? Of all things why this? _"Of course I know why..." _Numbuh 4 thought to himself. _"Because we're the Kids Next Door! And they're the Looney Delightful Geeks! That's why! Gaah!"_

"Come on Numbah 1, we're gonna get ya' betta' again." Numbuh 5 stated as she led Numbuh 1 to the ship.

"Oooh! Will I get a cookie?" Abigail arched her brow with a sigh.

"Er... yeah. Let's just go."

At Father's Estate...

"Welcome back my children... I presume your mission went as planned?" Father said as he sat comfortably in his couch as he took his pipe out of his mouth.

"Yes Father... just as planned." The Delightful Children said in unision as the tallest of the group set the cake down, slightly unharmed. Father laughed as he pressed a button, making a glass cage surround the cake.

"Very well done my children... let those Kids Next Door suffer with their new and improved leader, little do they know of how to cure him." Father said as he stared at the cake. He laughed as his children, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, joined along with him. Little did they know, a micro-tracking device was hooked at the bottom of the cake from none other, than the Kids Next Door by Numbuh 5 herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope yooh all like it so far! So please, send a positive review, kaiis? **

**Okidoki, here's something that I noted out: **

**Nigel Uno was turned into an adult by the Delightful Children before. See episode 13, Operation G.R.O.W.U.P.**


	2. Dealing With Dumb

**Author's Notes: Ello again! I hope this fic will be a success! **

**Also! Thank yooh for teh comment teenage dirtbag! Your comment gave me hope, woohoo! Yeah, I knu that there aren't much fics with just teh plain old-fashioned knd. There are a lot of gushi-gushi teen things so yeah... But hey, but that's oki neh?**

**Okidoki, anyways let's begin... **

* * *

Operation: B.R.A.I.N.D.E.A.D.

**B**eing

**R**etarted

**A**lone

**I**s

**N**ever

**D**elightful

**E**specially

**A**t

**D**uty

Chapter 2: Dealing With Dumb

"How much longer do we have to deal with this?!" Numbuh 4 shouted out loud in grimace as he flung his hands in the air. Numbuh 5 looked over from what she was doing at Numbuh 4, then to Numbuh 1 as he was rolling around the floor. She sighed.

"Numbuh 5 does not believe 'dis..." She stood up, putting one hand on her hip while the other rubbed her forehead as she looked down at the floor. "Come on Numbuh 5, think will 'ya?"

"I think it's funny!" Numuh 3 chimed happily as she and Numbuh 1 were twirling together around the room. Numbuh 4 huffed as he, in one hand, gripped tightly to Numbuh 3's arm and stopping her from twirling; causing Numbuh 1 to loose balance and fall to the ground with an "oof."

"Ow!" Numbuh 1 stated as he rubbed his bottom. He looked up at Numbuh's 3 and 4 as Numbuh 4 still had a grip on Kuki's arm. Numbuh 1 gushed as he made a face. "Aw, Waaally's sooo protective!"

Numbuh 4 could feel his face grow hot as he quickly let go of Numbuh 3's arm as she giggled. He stomped over to Numbuh 1 as he clenched his fists together as he snatched Numbuh 1's collar.

"I-I am not! And don't you ever call me by my name again! It's Numbuh 4 to you!" Numbuh 4 regained his composure quickly as the red was gone from his cheeks as he shook Numbuh 1 with his collar.

"Uwooaah!" Numbuh 1 chuckled as his head was shaking back and forth and side to side. He managed to raise his index finger to point out to Numbuh 4. "But I'm Numbuh 1. You can't do this to meee!"

Numbuh 1 managed to say as Numbuh 4 stopped... which lasted only for a second. Numbuh 4's eyes narrowed as he now, furiously, shook his collar.

"YOU ARE NOT NUMBUH 1! YOU MAY HAVE HIS CRUMMY APPEARANCE BUT YOU CAN NEVER BE HIM SINCE YOU ARE SO DUMB!" Numbuh 4 snapped as he stopped shaking Numbuh 1's collar, shooving him back and getting up and turned around, his fists clenching into a ball once more. "geh, what's the use...?"

Numbuh 4 walked off as Kuki, Abby looked over at him leave, their faces then turning at Numbuh 1. He blinked with a smile at the two girls as he got up. "Numbuh 4's so dramatic isn't he not?"

Numbuh 5 sighed as she went back to her thinking as Numbuh 3 went to go check on Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 looked around as he noticed a few devices scattered around on a table. He rubbed his hands together as he slyly walked over to them, making sure Numbuh 5 wasn't watching.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He picked up a small look-alike water gun, aiming it at a random wall and was about to fire until...

"Hey!" Numbuh 2 quickly snatched the weapon out of Numbuh 1's hands. "Don't you know what this is? This is a new proto-type I'm working on! It's not yet completely so it is still very dangerous!"

Numbuh 2 quickly put the weapon back onto the table, his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh man! I forgot to turn it off! I'll be right back, don't touch anything Numbuh 1!"

Numbuh 2 left in a hurry back to his room as Numbuh 1 watched him go off. He looked back to see that Numbuh 5 was still busy thinking. He grinned and looked back at the table.

"Oooh! What's this?" He picked up a small looking micro-chip and began analyzing it, putting it up to eye level as he fiddled with it.

_crunch!_

"Oops!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed quietly as he broke the microchip in half just as Numbuh 2 came into view.

"AAAW! What did you do this time?!" Numbuh 2 stormed into the room as he took the two pieces out of his hands. "AAW MAN! That was the last micro-tracking device I made!" Numbuh 5's eyes lighted up as she heard Numbuh 2 call out.

"That's it!" Numbuh 5 jumped out of her seat as she quickly walked over to Numbuh 2, giving Numbuh 2 a big hug. "Man du', you're a genious!"

Numbuh 2 made a slight shrug as he gushed. "Eh heh, whaddid I say?"

"Aaaw! I want a hug!" Numbuh 1 whined as Numbuh 5 ignored him.

"Tracking device! Numbuh 5 forgot she put a tracking device on da' cake!" She turned and stroded towards the computer system, as Numbuh 2 and a whining Numbuh 1 followed behind.

"But, isn't the cake supposed to be gone by now?" Numbuh 2 asked in dismay as Numbuh 5 pressed a few buttons making the screen turn on. A red dot blinked on the screen as a specific place upwards. She grinned.

"I guess not..." Numbuh 2 looked awkwardly up at the screen as Numbuh 5 rubbed her hands together, her brain going into action once more. "Oooh baby, dis' is gonna be good."

* * *

**Author's Notes: An that's the end of Chappie 2, woot! Please R&R... a positive one at that!**

**Dum dee dum dee dum...**


	3. Plan

**Author's Notes: Haii again peeps! Thankiies again for teh comment teen dirtbag ! Your words give me hope, letting me know that in this cruel world there is still someone who likes the old-fashioned and regularness of things! ... yeah, er, okii let's move on...**

**Oh! I forgot to mention! I suppose I'll relieve the other KND fans by making **_**another**_** fic after dis one's over! But this time I'll do it their way, neh? lol, I should say it would be my way too ;D**

**Okaaii, here we go; last chappie, Numbuh 3 up!**

* * *

Operation: B.R.A.I.N.D.E.A.D.

**B**eing

**R**etarted

**A**lone

**I**s

**N**ever

**D**elightful

**E**specially

**A**t

**D**uty

Chapter 3: Plan

"Ah... I suppose the time has come for us to eat our delicous cake now that the icings and frostings have finally been redecorated..." The Delightful Siblings stated in unision with a smile as they admired their old, yet new cake. "and, we can finally eat in peace since those Kids Next Door are finally helpless without their leader..."

They made a sigh as they sat down. "... it's such a blissful day indeed."

"That's what you think Delightfuls!"

"Huh?!" The Delightful Children called out in surprise as Numbuh 1 came into view, jumping onto the table infront of them as he folded his arms together. "How-... how is this possible! You-you're supposed to be-"

Before the Delightful Children had a chance to finish their sentence the cake was swiped from the table in a flash.

"Dumb?" Numbuh 5 finished for them with a grin as she balanced the cake in her hands. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 appeared on both sides of the Delightfuls, making them trapped from moving as they aimed their weapons at them.

"How did you turn him back?!" The Delightfuls asked in shock as they looked back at Numbuh 1, still standing in the same position. Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Haha, nah' we didn't. He's still that retarded du' you turned him into... but that's also why we're here!" Numbuh 5 looked over at Numbuh 1 as a big grin appeared on his face.

"Did I do good Abby?" He said as he began jumping up and down on the table.

"Yeah, you were alright..." She turned back to the Delightful Children. "We made him memorize his lines for a little gift, heh heh."

"Yeah! Which cruddy took forevah!" Numbuh 4 added as he anxiously waited to attack. The Delightful Children managed to make a small smile.

"There is no cure to change Number 1 back..." Numbuh 5 scoffed slightly as she laughed once more.

"Oh really? I guess there is no point of keeping your cake hostage anyway..." Numbuh 5 said in reply as she thrusted the cake in the air as it flew towards the jumping Numbuh 1.

"NOO!" The Delightfuls said in unision as their eyes were wide. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion.

"Yes! Yes!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed as the cake smashed into Numbuh 1's face, making him fall to the ground. Seconds later Numbuh 1 stumbled up slowly on his feet, wiping the cake frosting off his face.

"Uh... how'd I get frosting on me?" He tasted it, as his eyes lightened up making a smile form. "Mmm! It's the best cake ever!"

The Delightfuls glared at Numbuh 1. Their cake had been destroyed... once again as well as another thing they had in their plans.

"Father will not be pleased..." They said as one of the children pressed a button, making a large bubble form around them as they flew up to the glass window above. Numbuh 4 sighed as he slouched down.

"Aw man! They're gone again! How are we suppose to find a cure for Numbuh 1 now?"

"What cure?" Numbuh 1 asked as he finished wiping the frosting off his face. Numbuh 4 pointed his finger at Numbuh 1 as he raised his tone.

"Whatdoya think?! For your crummy-- wait a sec. You understand me?" Numbuh 1 arched his brow as he crossed his arms.

"Of course Numbuh 4... now, a cure for what and how in the world did I get here?" Numbuh 5 laughed as she patted Numbuh 1's back.

"Heh heh, Numbuh 1's back baby! And is Numbuh 5 glad to have you back!"

"What?"

"Well, it seems like the cure was in the cake... lucky for us isn't it?" Numbuh 2 said as he tasted the frosting in satisfaction. "Mmm, and the taste is unbelievable!"

"Cure in cake?"

"Ohh, we missed you Numbuh 1! Especially Numbuh 4! He couldn't stand your dumbself!" Numbuh 3 cheered as she gave him a hug.

"I did not!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he crossed his arms. Numbuh 1 raised his hands in the air, confused more than ever.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The team looked at him in silence, Numbuh 3 then breaking it.

"You became dumb, silly!" She stated with a cheerful smile at the confused Numbuh 1.

"What..?" Numbuh 5 came in, seeing this was her job to inform as she lead Numbuh 1 to the door, the others following after.

"Here, let Numbuh 5 explain okay?"

* * *

**Transmission End**

**Author's Notes: Okaii! An dat's the end of meh fanfic! I'll be making other one's so no worries, kaii? R&R please! :D**


End file.
